Modern content management systems rely heavily on hierarchies for organizing data. Such content management systems can be found in electronic commerce web sites, news publishing portals, knowledge bases, and intranet collaboration sites. Traditionally, each component of a content management system may need to be manually updated when one node in the hierarchy is updated or changed. Such changes may be demanding on time, cost and energy and may be subject to human error.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.